Mystery of Game Hotel Asylum 626
by Vania Vanilla
Summary: Terror setelah para Gold Saint mempelajari kecanggihan elektronik dari abad 20 dan musibah yang menimpa mereka dibalik Game yang bernama "Hotel Asylum 626". Para Gold Saint abad 18 harus berjuang memecahkan misteri dan keanehan yang ada karena disebabkan oleh permainan ini atau mereka akan kehilangan orang yang penting dalam hidup.
1. Part 1: The Beginning of the Incident

**Mystery of Game Hotel Asylum 626**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas by: Shiori Teshirogi**

**Mystery of Game Hotel Asylum 626**** by: VanillaVania**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Part 1: The Beginning of the Incident**

Matahari sudah terbenam. Para Goldies, Pope, Athena, juga Tenma, Yato dan Yuzuriha sedang berkumpul di kuil Pope untuk makan malam bersama. Apakah semua Goldies berkumpul? Ternyata ada seorang Goldies yang tidak hadir di kuil Pope.

"Shion, Hasgard, Aspros, Defteros, Manigoldo, Regulus… Regulus dimana ya?" Athena Sasha bingung sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ah iya, pantas saja ada yang kurang." Ujar Shion.

"Sisyphus, kemana keponakanmu itu?" Tanya Manigoldo.

"Ah, kemana ya? Akan kuhubungi Regulus dahulu." Kata Sisyphus mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetikkan nomor keponakannya.

Tut

Tut

Tut

"Tidak diangkat." Sisyphus memasukkan lagi ponselnya.

Ya, para Goldies kita baru saja belajar mengenai teknologi pada zaman inkarnasi mereka. Sehingga mereka dibekali peralatan teknologi termasuk telepon ponsel. Selain itu, di setiap kuil diberi listrik dari zaman inkarnasi mereka oleh Athena Saori.

"Apa perlu aku dan Yato yang menjemputnya?" Tanya Tenma.

"Ya sudah. Jangan lama-lama ya" jawab Sasha

"Iya, jangan lama-lama. Aku sudah lapar."

"Manigoldo!" bentak Pope

Di gelap malam yang hanya diterangi bintang, Tenma dan Yato berjalan menuju ke kuil Leo. Ada perasaan takut juga saat mereka berjalan di kegelapan itu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kuil Leo dan apa yang mereka temukan? Ya, mereka menemukan sang pemilik kuil Leo sedang bermain laptop. Sebelum masuk ke kuil, Tenma punya rencana untuk mengagetkan Regulus.

"1…2…3…" bisik Tenma kepada Yato. "Dorrrr!" teriak Tenma dan Yato yang secara langsung mengaggetkan teman mereka yang langsung melompat kaget.

Dan tiba-tiba di layar laptop tersebut keluar gambar…

"Waaaa! Hantu!" Tenma, Yato, dan Regulus melompat kaget dan langsung berlari

Sementara itu di tempat Pope…

"Siapa tadi yang berteriak hantu?" Tanya Manigoldo kaget."

"Kalau sudah menyangkut hantu saja, langsung cepat." Kata Albafica dengan suara pelan.

"Seperti teriakkan dari suara si bodoh Tenma." Dengus Manigoldo

"Ehm…" sepertinya Sasha tersinggung karena teman kecilnya dipanggil si bodoh.

"Sepertinya di teriakkan tersebut aku mendengar suara keponakkanku." Kata Sisyphus khawatir

"Waaa…" teriak Tenma, Yato dan Regulus saat sampai di tempat Pope.

"Ada apa? Kenapa muka kalian bisa pucat seperti ini?" Tanya Pope

"Kami melihat hantu." Ujar mereka serempak.

"Hantu?" Pope melirik tajam ke Manigoldo

"Aku? Ada apa denganku? Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Percayalah."

"Hmm… Memangnya kalian melihat hantu itu dimana?" tanya Pope

"Kami melihatnya di sebuah kotak di kuil Regulus." Jawab Yato Polos.

"Itu laptop ku, Yato." Jawab Regulus yang sweatdrop.

Semua Goldies disana langsung sweatdrop juga.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berada disini. Mari kita makan." Sasha tersenyum.

"Makanya kamu jangan bandel, kalau waktunya makan kamu jangan main sendiri. Nanti saja mainnya sesudah makan." Ujar Sisyphus menasehati

"Baiklah." Tenma, Yato, dan Regulus menunduk.

Sesudah makan malam, Regulus langsung berlari menuju kuilnya. Ternyata tenma dan Yato mengikutinya.

"Yah, laptop ku tidak bisa menyala."

"Hantunya sudah hilang, ya?" Tanya Tenma

"Waaa…. Kalian mengikutiku ya?" Tanya Regulus yang setengah kaget.

"Iya, habisnya kami penasaran. Kenapa hantu itu bisa ada di lep… lep… Apa itu namanya."

"Itu namanya laptop, Yato." Jawab Regulus

"Ya, seperti itulah namanya." Kata Yato yang pusing.

"Iya, sebenarnya saat aku dikasih laptop sama Aiolia-san aku menemukan kertas ini. Kertas yang isinya: saat matahari terbenam atau saat jam di laptop menunjukkan jam 06:00 p.m harus membuka alamat web ini." Menunjukkan kertas itu ke Tenma dan Yato. "Tapi, sekarang laptop ku ini tidak bisa menyala lagi. Padahal tadi menyala. Hmm…. Tolong nyalakan lampu. Mungkin baterai laptop ini habis, aku mau mencari chargernya."

"Baiklah." Jawab Tenma dan Yato serempak

Klik

"Oke, sudah kutemukan." Kata Regulus sambil memegang _charger_

Klik

Klik

Klik

Klik

"Tenma, Yato. Jangan bermain lampu!" bentak Regulus

"Siapa yang bermain lampu? Kami sedang melihat ponselmu." Jawab Tenma

"Ponselnya mirip sekali dengan ponsel Sisyphus-san." Ujar Yato memerhatikan ponsel itu.

Klik

Klik

Regulus melihat kearah stop kontak lampu itu.

"Aneh, Kalian sedang bermain dengan ponselku, lalu siapa yang memainan stop…" perkataan Regulus terpotong

Klik

Klik

Klik

"Hiii… Kuilmu seram sekali…" ujar Yato mendekat ke Tenma

Tiba-tiba dibalik gelapnya kuil Leo, mereka melihat sebuah bayangan dari dalam kamar tidur Regulus. Bayangan dengan postur badan dan wajah yang sama saat mereka melihatnya di laptop Regulus.

"Eh, eh… Siapa itu? Tanya Yato

"Siapa Tenma?" Tanya Regulus yang mencoba mengutak-atik laptopnya

"Hei, siapa kau?" bentak Tenma

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat…

"Itu… Itu… Itu…" Yato gemetar

"Sia…" Regulus kaget melihat sesosok bayangan hitam dan tangannya seperti membawa pisau, dan terdengar tetesan bunyi darah.

"Ha… Ha… Hantu!" ketiganya berteriak histeris dan langsung berlari.

"Regulus, kenapa kau tidak memakai Lightning Plasma mu untuk mengusir hantu itu?" Tanya Tenma yang masih berlari

"Memangnya hantu bisa diusir?" tanya Regulus sambil sweatdrop

"Kata Sasha bisa." ujar Tenma polos.

"Hanya karena Sasha teman masa kecilmu, kau jadi membawa namanya." Jawab Regulus

"Tapi memang benar. Alone juga pernah mencobanya."

"Berhasil?" Yato penasaran

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Tenma polos

"Yah, kau tidak usah berbicara kalau tidak tahu!" Regulus cemberut

"Huh" Yato dan Regulus cemberut

"Hahahaha… Maaf, maaf…"Jawab Tenma yang tertawa

"Tapi, mungkin saja hantu bisa diusir oleh Lightning Plasma mu." Kata Yato

"Kau serius?"

"Kita belum tahu kalau belum mencoba" seru Tenma

"Benar juga ya"

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Tenma dan Yato

"Mau sih…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita balik lagi dan mencobanya."Jawab Yato dan Tenma semangat.

"Ah, kalau begitu caranya aku tidak mau. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak memakai Meteor Pegasus mu?"tanya Regulus

"Aku takut."jawab Tenma memainkan jarinya

"Kalau begitu kita impas. Karena sama-sama takut."seru Regulus

Mereka berlari di sepanjang tangga itu. Malam tanpa bulan purnama membuat suasana semakin mencekam di sekitarnya. Pohon-pohon yang daunnya sudah berguguran membuat bayangan seperti monster berjari dan berkuku panjang yang siap menerkam dan memakan mereka kapan saja.

Srek srek

"Tenma, kau dengar itu?"tanya Yato yang masih berlari dengan Tenma dan Regulus

"Dengar apa?"

Srek srek

"T..t..te…ten..ten…Tenma…"

"Yato, kenapa bicara mu menjadi tidak lancar?" tanya Tenma sambil sweatdrop

Srek srek

"Tenmaaa…" Regulus berteriak yang membuat ketiganya berhenti berlari

"Hiaaattt!" Tenma mengeluarkan kuda-kudanya

Srekkkk

"Waaaaa…"teriak ketiganya

Kwokkk

"Yah, hanya kodok!" Yato sweatdrop

"Aku kira hantu." Regulus sweatdrop

"Kalian jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Kamu juga Regulus. Jangan terlalu takut sama hantu itu."

"Siapa yang terlalu takut?" Jawab Regulus

"Keringat dingin di dahimu tidak pernah bohong."Tenma menunjuk keringat di dahinya.

"Hehehe…"Regulus terkekeh.

"Kalian ini sih terlalu takut. Aku tidak pernah takut pada apapun. Termasuk Hades." Kata Tenma sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Tiba-tiba sesosok hitam besar berada di belakang Saint Pegasus itu.

"Te… Tenma… I… Itu…" Yato dan Regulus pucat menunjuk kebelakang Tenma

"Apalagi? Kalian ini…"

"Kau yakin tidak takut pada apapun?"Tanya Yato dan Regulus

"A..ah..?" Tenma pelan-pelan memutar kepala dan badannya melihat apa yang ada dibelakang.

"Waaaa!" teriak mereka serempak

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Sedang apa kalian? Meneriaki orang secara tiba-tiba" ternyata sosok hitam besar itu adalah Kardia.

"Kardia-san!"seru mereka beramai-ramai

"Iya, memang aku Kardia, kau kira aku ini apa?"tanya Kardia dengan nada tidak senang

"Hantu."jawab Yato, Tenma dan Regulus dengan muka polos

"Enak saja kalian ini!"Kardia menghela nafasnya

"Hehehe..." Mereka tertawa kecil.

"Kardia-san sedang apa disini?" Tanya Regulus

"Sedang apa? Kalian pikir aku sedang apa?"Kardia balik nanya

"Sedang menghirup udara segar."Jawab Tenma polos.

"Haduh." Kardia menepuk kening nya. "Aku itu tadi melihat seorang wanita memegang pisau yang ada darahnya, lalu aku mencoba mengejarnya. Akhirnya aku kehilangan jejaknya dan menemukan kalian."

"Kardia-san melihatnya juga?"Tanya Regulus

"Melihat apa? Wanita dengan pisau itu?" Tanya Yato

" Iya."Jawab Kardia

"Dimana? Kapan?"Tanya Tenma

"Di depan kuilku. Sepertinya sudah agak lama. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tadi kami juga melihat wanita itu di kuil Regulus. Mungkin waktunya sama sepeti saat kau melihatnya." Ujar Tenma

"Ah, kalian tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Buat apa kami bercanda?"jawab mereka serempak

"Waaaaaaa…." Terdengar teriakkan dari bawah tangga

"Seperti suara Aspros dan Defteros."ujar Kardia yang menggaruk telinganya.

Tap tap tap tap tap

"Hahh, hahh, hahh…" Aspros dan Defteros berhenti berlari di depan Kardia, Tenma, Regulus, dan Yato

"Aspros, Defteros, kalian kenapa? Muka kalian pucat sekali." Tanya Kardia

"Aku melihat seorang ga…" Perkataan Aspros terpotong.

"Dia bukan gadis, Aspros. Dia hantu. Kakinya melayang di udara." Jawab Defteros.

"Tapi dia gadis, buktinya kita bisa pegang." Aspros membela diri

"Tapi saat kau memakai Galaxian Explosion, serangan itu malah menembus badannya. Dan dia tidak terluka sama sekali." Kata Defteros

"Tapi dia itu…"

"Sudahlah, begini saja. Kalau dia bukan hantu, kenapa kau mengajakku untuk lari?" Tanya Defteros

"Karena aku takut kita akan diserang." Jawab Aspros

"Diserang bagaimana? Bukannya kau selalu membalas serangannya kalau dari musuh, terlebih lagi jika musuh itu manusia?"

"Tapi kondisi sekarang berbeda." Aspros membela diri

"Itu berarti kau mengakui kalau dia itu hantu."

"Ah, aku menyerah. Iya, mungkin dia hantu!"

"Sudah, sudah… Kalian ini tidak di kuil, tidak dimana-mana selalu bertengkar." Seru Tenma

"Iya, Tidak bisakah kalian rukun sehari saja?" Tanya Kardia kepada si kembar

"Tidak!" jawab sikembar serempak

"Haduh…" Yato, Regulus, Tenma, dan Kardia Face Palm serempak

"Eh, kalian merasa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Regulus

"Aneh?" Aspros balik nanya.

"Ah iya aneh. Makan malam tadi aneh. Salad nya pahit di mulutku" Jawab Defteros

"Defteros, yang aneh bukan itu. Yang aneh Sanctuary kita tidak punya lampu taman." Ujar Aspros

"Daridulu kan memang tidak ada lampu taman?"Tanya Defteros lagi

"Aku tidak tahu… Hehehe"

"Kamu cari ribut sama aku?" Tantang Defteros

"Kamu yang cari ribut duluan. Aku naik darah nih" Kata Aspros yang memang daritadi sudah naik darah.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini! Baru beberapa detik saja sudah bertengkar lagi. Hobi ya?" Kardia melerai si kembar itu.

"Iya!" jawab si kembar serempak

"Haduh…" Yato, Regulus, Tenma, dan Kardia Face Palm serempak lagi

"Bukan itu, maksudku aneh nya itu, disaat bersamaan kita bisa bertemu hantu perempuan itu." kata Regulus dengan muka pucat.

"Ah, iya benar juga kata Regulus. Kita bertemu hantu itu secara bersamaan." Ujar Kardia yang mukanya tiba-tiba memucat.

"Aku juga merasa aneh terhadap hal itu." Aspros memucat.

"Tapi, apa itu hantu?" Tanya Yato yang memucat mukanya

"Hahaha… Kau yang berteriak hantu, kau yang meragukan itu hantu atau bukan." Tenma tertawa, tetapi mukanya memucat.

"Mungkin dia bukan hantu." Defteros memucat juga.

"Ta… Tapi… Hantu itu kenapa bisa... Bisa… bisa…"

"Bisa apa, Tenma?" Tanya Tenma

"Bisa… Bisa… Bisa itu lho…"

"Bisa apa?!" Tanya mereka yang mulai marah."

"Bisa menampakkan dirinya dihadapan kita semua!" Tenma berteriak

"Hey!" teriak seseorang dari belakang

"Manigoldo!" Jawab mereka serempak

"Berisik sekali kalian! Ini sudah malam!" Bentak Manigoldo

"Manigoldo, kau dari mana?" Tanya Kardia

"Aku baru saja dari kuil Albafica. Kalian ini sedang apa di depan kuil Scorpio beramai-ramai seperti ini? Dan menghalangi jalanku?"

"Ahh…"

"Kenapa, Yato? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Manigoldo

"Ah… Itu…" Wajah Yato memucat

"Ada hantu!" Regulus setengah teriak

"Hantu? Hahahahaha… Mana mungkin ada?" Manigoldo tertawa

"Tapi kami melihatnya sendiri tadi." Jawab Tenma dengan muka polos (lagi)

"Iya, kami melihatnya secara bersamaan." Jawab Aspros dan Kardia serempak

"Hei, Aspros, Kardia, sejak kapan kalian menjadi penakut begitu hanya karena hantu atau ilusinasi kalian?"

"Kami tidak takut, hanya saja itu mengganggu." Defteros membela Kardia dan Aspros

"Kau memang adik yang baik, Defteros. Selalu membela kakakmu. Hahahaha… Mungkin kalian cuma berhalusinasi? Atau kalian kurang tidur?" Manigoldo tertawa (lagi)

"Ah? Sepertinya kami tidak berhalusinasi." Ujar Kardia yang bingung

"Atau mungkin ini ulahmu yang ingin membuat kami takut, heh? Manigoldo?" kata Aspros

"Aku? Mana mungkin aku melakukannya? Buat apa aku membuat kalian takut"

Tap, tap, tap

"Eh? Suara apa lagi itu?" Tanya Kardia yang kesal karena daritadi suasana dibuat mencekam

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat bayangan yang sepertinya bayangan itu dari sesuatu dibelakang mereka.

"Kakak, itu apa?" Tanya Defteros yang langsung mendekat ke Aspros.

"Eh, tumben sekali kau memanggilku kakak?" Aspros terkekeh pelan

"Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang, lihat bayangan hitam itu." Defteros menunjuk bayangan hitam yang ada di depan mereka sekarang.

"Yato, Regulus, bagaimana kita melihat ke belakang bersama-sama, jadi kalau takut juga bersama-sama." Usul Tenma berbisik bisik

"Usul yang bagus Tenma. Oke, aku akan memberitahu yang lain juga." Regulus setuju dan langsung membisikkan usul Tenma

"Kardia-san, Aspros-san, Defteros-san, Manigoldo-san. Bagaimana kita melihat ke belakang bersama-sama, jadi kalau takut juga bersama-sama." Regulus berbisik kepada senior mereka

"Ah, boleh juga usul si Regulus ini. " Manigoldo setuju

"Hmm… Oke." Kardia setuju

"Oke." Defteros setuju

"Hmm…" Aspros berdeham setuju

"Baiklah, aku hitung ya, kalau aku bilang "OKE!" semua melihat kebelakang!" ujar Tenma semangat.

"1…

2…

3…

OKE!" mereka akhirnya menghadap kebelakang dan…

Siiingggg…

Krik

Krik

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus sehingga pohon-pohon disekitar bergoyang dan membuat suasana sekeliling semakin mencekam. Disaat itu juga saat mereka menghadap ke belakang dan melihat apa yang ada dibelakangnya… Dan…

"Waaaa…" teriak Kardia, Aspros, Defteros dan Manigoldo bersamaan.

"Ahhhhhh… Hantunya besar sekali…" Regulus, Tenma dan Yato langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Ehmm…" sesosok bayangan besar itu maju satu langkah.

"Pak Tua?" Manigoldo kaget.

"Pope?" ujar Kardia, Aspros, Defteros, Regulus, Yato dan Tenma bersamaan.

"Iya. Kalian sedang apa malam-malam membuat keributan disini? Athena-sama sedang tidur. Dan kau Manigoldo, bukankah aku menyuruhmu menemuiku sesudah makan malam?"

"Ah, iya, aku lupa. Tadi aku habis dari kuil Albafica."

"Tadi kami melihat hantu." Seru Regulus

"Iya, kami melihat dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Tenma semangat.

"Kamu kok malah semangat sih?" tanya Yato

"Oh iya, ya. Hehehe…" Tenma terkekeh kecil

"Kalian tidak sedang membual kan?" Tanya Pope ragu

"Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa membual di saat seperti ini?"

"Hmmm…" sepertinya muka Pope menunjukkan kalau dia tahu sesuatu. "Mungkin kalian lelah. Kalian butuh istirahat. Kembalilah ke kuil masing-masing dan istirahatlah."

"Ba… Baik." Ujar mereka serempak dan langsung berjalan ke kuil masing-masing.

"Manigoldo…" ujar Pope pergi ke kuilnya.

"Ahh… Iya, iya…" Manigoldo mengikuti Pope.

Mereka pun pulang ke kuil masing-masing, kecuali Manigoldo yang harus membicarakan sesuatu bersama Pope dan Tenma dan Yato, mereka tidak kembali, Regulus mengajak mereka menginap di kuilnya dengan alasan ingin membuat Pajamas Party, padahal Regulus takut tidur sendirian akibat peristiwa tadi.

TBC~

* * *

Gomenne minna, Fic ini yang sebelumnya kehapus TTwTT  
Author banyak kerjaan, yah gak banyak juga. Tergantung mood nya juga sih. Hehehe ^^v  
Minta Kritik dan saran ya / di review. Maklum masih pemula *bows*  
Arigatou readers ^_^)


	2. Part 2: Terror Continues

**Mystery of Game Hotel Asylum 626**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas by: Shiori Teshirogi**

**Mystery of Game Hotel Asylum 626**** by: VanillaVania**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Part 2: Terror Continues**

"Yato, Tenma, Regulus, bangun!" Teriak si kembar

"Ahhh… Sebentar lagi…" jawab Yato

"Aku masih mengantuk, Defteros." Jawab Regulus menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

"Iya, kami masih sangat mengantuk." Ujar Tenma sambil menggigit bantal

"Hei, ini sudah pagi." Kata Aspros.

"Masa bodoh, masih mengantuk!" bantah Yato

"Kalian ini jadi susah dibangunkan." Defteros menghela nafas.

"Kalian mau bangun atau kukirim ke tempat Hypnos dengan Another Dimension ku supaya kalian bisa tidur selamanya?" gertak Aspros

"Ah, iya. Kami akan bangun." Mereka kaget dan langsung bangun, kemudian langsung berganti baju tidur mereka dengan cloth.

"Aspros, Defteros!" terdengar teriakan seseorang dari luar kuil Leo.

"Ada apa Kardia?" Aspros dan Defteros melihat keluar kuil Leo

"Kalian ini sedang apa? Membangunkan tiga orang saja sudah seperti membangunkan seratus orang saja. Lama sekali kalian!" bentak Aspros berdecak pinggang.

"Jangan salahkan kami, ketiga orang ini daritadi kami bangunkan susah sekali." bela Defteros.

"Sudahlah Defteros, Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Kardia pergi dahulu ke tempat Pope supaya tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kalau Tenma, Yato dan Regulus sudah siap, baru menyusul." Ujar Aspros yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kuil Leo bersama Kardia.

"Yato, Tenma, Regulus, kalian sudah siap belum?" Teriak Defteros

"Ah, iya kami sudah siap." Setelah bersiap-siap, Tenma, Yato, Regulus, dan Defteros langsung berjalan menuju kuil Pope untuk sarapan.

Pagi yang cerah secerah siang hari itu membuat pohon-pohon di sekitar sanctuary sangat indah karena terkena sinar matahari. Begitu hijau dan cerah.

"Hei, kalian ini tumben sekali bangun kesiangan. Biasanya kalian yang bangun lebih pagi dari kami." Ujar Defteros

"Kami tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Regulus

"Iya, semalaman kami tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Yato

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Defteros

"Kemarin, ketika kami baru sampai di kuil, kami melihat banyak darah di tembok kuil dan di lantai." Ujar Tenma menghela nafas.

"Pokoknya kemarin kuil Leo menjadi seram sekali." Regulus bergidik ketakutan

"Dan anehnya ketika kami melihat darah di kuil Leo itu, seperti ada suara Sasha yang memanggil, jadi kami menengok ke arah suara itu tetapi kami tidak melihat Sasha. Dan ketika kami melihat ke kuil Leo lagi, tempat itu sudah bersih, tidak ada darah." Muka Tenma, Yato dan Regulus langsung pucat.

"Hah? Mustahil!" Defteros menatap Tenma tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya, tapi tadi malam kami melihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri!" Regulus membela diri sambil menunjuk kedua matanya, Tenma dan Yato mengangguk

"Hei kalian," teriak Manigoldo dari kuil Pope. "Kalian sedang apa berjalan santai disana? Cepat! Sarapan sudah siap sejak tadi! Kami menunggu kalian!"

"Baiklah, kami akan cepat kesana!" teriak Defteros. "Ayo cepat, ceritanya kita lanjutkan nanti saja." Defteros, Regulus, Tenma dan Yato segera berlari ke kuil Pope.

Setelah sampai di kuil Pope, sang Pope dan para Saint nya bersama sang Athena memulai sarapan pagi. Sarapan pagi mereka diikuti dengan kicauan burung kecil yang manis. Setelah sarapan selesai, para Saint segera kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang mengerjakan tugas nya, ada yang bermain dengan laptopnya, menonton TV, mengirim pesan menggunakan hanphone a.k.a SMS. Bagaimana dengan Regulus dkk? Ya, sejak selesai dari sarapan pagi, Regulus ingin cek Yo! Messenger dari pamannya, tetapi dari semalam laptopnya tidak bisa dibuka, jadi Regulus, yang dibantu Tenma dan Yato sedang sibuk memperbaiki laptop Regulus. Dan tiba-tiba datang Defteros.

"Yo, Regulus! Katanya kau ingin melanjutkan cerita." Kata Defteros mendekati Regulus

"Ah Defteros-san, maaf kami sedang sibuk membetulkan laptop ku yang rusak ini." Jawab Regulus sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan laptop mu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia rusak atau bagaimana. Tetapi, dari kemarin saat aku tinggal makan malam dia masih menyala. Saat aku kembali dari makan malam laptop ini sudah tidak bisa menyala lagi."

"Apa laptop ini tidak bisa menyala gara-gara…" muka Tenma mulai pucat

"Hush! Tenma! Kamu jangan berbicara tentang itu lagi. Kalau nanti kita di terror lagi seperti tadi malam bagaimana?!" Regulus marah kepada Tenma

"Tadi malam? Apakah kejadian tadi malam itukah yang membuat kalian tidak bisa tidur?" Defteros heran

"Hmmm…" Regulus mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?"

"I…itu… itu…"

"Ada apa Yato?" tanya Defteros

"Kemarin, seperti yang kuceritakan tadi. Ketika kita melihat ke kuil lagi, dan ternyata darah nya sudah hilang…"

"Yato!"

"Sudahlah Regulus, siapa tahu Defteros-san bisa membantu kita." Ujar Tenma menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku lanjutkan. Ketika kita melihat ke kuil lagi, dan ternyata darah nya sudah hilang, dan kita pun segera berlari karena takut. Akhirnya Regulus memutuskan untuk tidur di kuil Sisyphus-san. Dan…" pembicaraan Yato terputus oleh Tenma.

"ketika kita hampir sampai di kuil Sagittarius, kami melihat…"

"DUAR!"

"Waaaaa!" Regulus, Tenma, Yato dan Defteros spontan kaget dan meloncat mundur.

"Hahahahahaha….."

"Manigoldo! Kau bodoh!" Defteros langsung berdiri dan memaki Manigoldo.

"Kalian lucu sekali, baru dikagetkan saja kaget nya sudah seperti mendengar bisikan hantu yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi kalau kalian melihat langsung? Hahahaha… Sungguh lucu kalian ini."

"Manigoldo-san, kenapa kau mengaggetkan kami?" Tanya Regulus yang mukanya masih pucat karena kaget.

"Regulus, Regulus, baru dikagetkan saja muka mu sudah pucat. Hahaha…"

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kardia dengan nada tidak senang

"Sebenarnya aku tidak punya minat untuk mengagetkan kalian, tapi kalian terlalu serius menceritakan hal seperti itu. Hahahaha… Sebenarnya, Athena-sama menyuruhku untuk memanggil Tenma."

"Sasha? Ada apa, ya? Hmmm… Bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau aku berada disini?" Tanya Tenma bingung

"Tadi kucari kau di tempat latihan tetapi tidak ada, jadi ku pikir kau bersama dengan Regulus. Dan ternyata benar, kau ada disini. Lebih baik cepat kau temui Athena-sama. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dia sampaikan." Ujar Manigoldo, setelah memberitahu Tenma, dia meninggalkan Regulus, Yato, Tenma, dan Defteros dengan senyum khas nya

"Hmmm… Baiklah kalau begitu. Yato, kau lanjutkan ceritanya." Tenma langsung berlari menuju kuil Athena.

" Baiklah, aku saja yang melanjutkan. Jadi… Tadi kita sampai mana?" tanya Yato

"Ternyata kau menjadi pelupa ya, Yato. Tadi kau bercerita ketika kalian sampai di kuil Sagittarius."

"Ah iya. Hehehe… Maaf. Jadi, ketika kita hampir sampai di kuil Sagittarius, kami melihat…" pembicaraan Yato terputus lagi.

"Cukup!"

"Regulus! Ada apa? Tanya Yato

"Jangan diteruskan lagi!"

"Ti…. Tidak… Lanjutkan saja ceritanya, aku ingin memperbaiki laptop ku ini di dalam kuilku saja" kata Regulus yang langsung masuk ke kuil.

"Lanjutkan, Yato."

"Kau tidak merasa takut?" Tanya Yato

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak merasa takut, tetapi aku penasaran terhadap ceritamu."

"Baik akan aku lanjutkan. Jadi, ketika kami sampai di kuil milik Sisyphus-san, kami melihat bayangan Athena-sama. Tetapi baju putihnya itu berlumuran darah, dan Athena-sama memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah juga! Dan waktu itu tiba-tiba lampu mati, tetapi kami masih bia melihat bayangan Athena-sama, dan tiba-tiba Athena-sama berubah menjadi makhluk yang kita lihat kemarin" Yato melanjutkan ceritanya dengan muka serius.

"Hmm…" Defteros memegang dahi Yato. "Kau tidak sakit. Dahimu tidak panas."

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan." Yato memukul tangan Defteros. "Aku ini tidak sakit! Aku ini sehat seperti yang kau lihat sekarang!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau melihat Athena-sama seperti itu? Mungkin kau kurang tidur."

"Aku serius, Defteros-san! Aku tidak sedang sakit walaupun aku kurang tidur. Tetapi aku, Tenma, dan Regulus melihat secara jelas dengan mata kepala kami sendiri. Dan juga tidak gila!" kata Yato yang setengah berteriak

"…" Tiba-tiba muka Defteros pucat.

"Ketika kami berteriak, datanglah Pope bersama Manigoldo-san. Lalu kami ceritakan bahwa kami melihat Athena-sama dengan wujud seperti itu, kepala kami langsung dipukul oleh Manigoldo-san dan kami langsung diberitahu oleh Pope, bahwa Athena sedang tidur. Tenma yang tidak percaya kemudian diajak oleh Pope ke kuil Athena untuk memastikannya. Dan ternyata benar Athena sedang tidur. Akhirnya kami disuruh oleh Pope untuk kembali ke kuil masing-masing untuk beristirahat."

"…" Defteros pun diam seribu kata dengan muka yang pucat

Udara panas siang hari di Sanctuary telah berubah menjadi udara yang menyejukkan sehingga membuat para Gold Saint, Bronze Saint, dan Silver Saint mengantuk. Setelah berbincang dengan Sasha Athena, suasana yang menyejukkan di Sanctuary tersebut digunakan oleh Tenma jalan-jalan dengan mengajak Regulus dan Yato di sekitar Sanctuary sambil berbincang-bincang. Di tengah jalan mereka melihat si kembar sedang ribut memegang lembaran sesuatu.

"Aku yakin, ini gadis yang kita lihat kemarin." Seru Aspros

"Ah tidak mungkin, gadis di kertas ini lebih cantik." Jawab Defteros

"Tapi mukanya sama persis dengan yang kita lihat kemarin, Defteros."

"Tidak Aspros, kau salah! Gadis yang kemarin lebih menyeramkan."

"Mungkin gadis yang kemarin lihat dalam bentuk hantu." Jawab Aspros

"Tapi disini kakinya tidak melayang." Kata Defteros sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lembaran sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang Defteros, yang kemarin itu hantunya, bukan manusianya. Ah kau ini!"

"Mereka sedang membahas apa? Seperti nya seru sekali?" tanya Tenma.

"Tidak tahu, kalau begitu ayo kita dekati." Jawab Yato langsung berjalan mendekati si kembar diikuti dengan Tenma dan Regulus

"Yo, Aspros-san dan Defteros-san. Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Regulus

"Begini Regulus, kau lihat kertas ini…" Defteros memperlihatkan lembaran sesuatu.

"Sebuah foto?" tanya Regulus lagi

"Jadi ini namanya foto?" tanya Aspros

"Iya. Aku diberitahu Aiolia-san tentang sebuah foto. Foto adalah sebuah kertas yang berisi lukisan seseorang atau sesuatu atau suatu kondisi lingkungan sesuai dengan kenyataan. Ada apa dengan foto ini?"

"Gadis di dalam foto ini seperti hantu yang kami lihat kemarin." Aspros menjelaskan.

"Hmm… Ukuran badannya sama seperti hantu yang kita lihat kemarin." Kata Regulus.

"Rambutnya juga sama panjang." Ujar Tenma.

"Jadi ini hantu?" tanya Aspros

"Tidak, ini seorang gadis! Seorang gadis yang cantik dan berambut pirang." Seru Defteros sambil menunjuk gadis dalam foto itu.

"Hei tunggu, rambut nya pirang ya?" kata Regulus merebut kembali foto nya.

"Iya, dan bajunya unik." Jawab Defteros.

"Mereka tidak menanyakan tentang bajunya, Defteros." Ujar Aspros

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Aku kan hanya memberitahu supaya mereka tahu, Aspros."

"Hei, Tenma, Yato. Lihat gadis dalam foto ini. Rasanya persis dengan hantu yang kita lihat kemarin itu ya." Kata Regulus

"Iya, rasanya persis dengan yang kemarin." Jawab Tenma yang melihat ke foto itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan itu dia?" tanya Yato

"Bisa jadi." Jawab Regulus santai.

"Memangnya kalian kenapa? Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?" Tanya si kembar serempak

"Sebenarnya… Kemarin… Aku… Bermain permainan yang ada hantunya dan cukup menegangkan yang hanya bisa di akses pada jam 6 sore tepat dengan waktu di laptop. Kemudian aku bermain sampai hantu ini muncul dan mereka datang ke kuilku." Jawab Regulus sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Apa yang kau mainkan, Regulus? Sehingga sampai membuat laptop mu rusak."

"Aku bermain ini…" Regulus menunjukkan selembaran yang terselip di laptop nya yang diberikan oleh Aiolia.

"Hei, ada tulisan dibelakangnya." Kata Tenma yang membalik foto itu

"Sudah mati pada tepat jam 6 sore." Defteros membaca kalimat dibelakang foto.

"Ini bau darah." Aspros mencium bau amis yang berasal dari tulisan di belakang foto.

"Permisi." Kata Degel sambil membawa buku.

"Ah, Degel-san, Kardia-san!" seru Regulus yang kaget.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menghalangi jalan?" tanya Kardia yang berada di samping Degel

"Maaf Aspros-san, Defteros-san, Regulus, Tenma dan Yato, dapatkah kami lewat?" tanya Degel

"Ah silahkan." Jawab mereka serempak dan langsung member jalan untuk Degel dan Kardia

"Terima kasih." Jawab Degel yang lewat di depan meerka diikuti Kardia, dan kemudian Degel berhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat foto yang dipegang Regulus.

"Degel, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Kardia

"Maaf Kardia." Degel memandang Kardia sejenak. "Hmm…" Degel memandang ke foto itu. "Foto siapakah yang kalian pegang?" Tanya Degel dengan sopan.

"Maaf Degel-san, tetapi kami tidak tahu foto siapakah itu. Defteros-san dan Aspros-san yang menemukannya." Jawab Regulus dengan sopan.

"Kami menemukannya disini." Jawab Aspros disertai anggukan Defteros.

"Bolehkah saya lihat?" Tanya Degel yang disertai Aspros memberikan foto ke Degel. "Hmm…"

"Degel-san tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Regulus

"Ayo kita bicarakan ini di kuilku." Ajak Degel, yang kemudian mereka langsung pergi ke kuil Aquarius.

Udara dan terik panas kembali menyerang kembali. Tetapi itu tidak membuat mereka lelah di tengah perjalanan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kuil ke 11. Hawa sejuk yang keluar dari dalam kuil ke sebelas itu sangat membuat Regulus, Tenma dan Yato ingin segera masuk kedalam, karena hawa di panas. Degel masuk diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Kuil itu lumayan luas, Degel langsung duduk di meja baca, dan disana terdapat laptopnya Degel.

"Ahhh… Akhirnya sampai juga." Kata Regulus yang langsung duduk di kursi

"Sejuknya." Kata Yato dan Tenma serempak dan langsung duduk di kursi

"Kalian ini…" Kata Kardia yang menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Regulus, Yato dan Tenma

"Gadis itu…" Kata Degel

"Ada apa Degel?" Tanya Aspros yang langsung mendekat ke arah Degel

"Gadis itu kenapa?" Tanya Defteros yang ikut mendekat ke aras Degel

"Ada apa Degel-san?" Tanya Regulus

"Kemarin aku mencoba kamera depan melalui webcam di laptop ku. Sebelum mengambil gambar, aku tidak melihat apa-apa di belakangku. Setelah mengambil gambar, aku melihat gadis ini." Kata Degel yang mencoba kamera depan di laptop.

"Kau serius Degel?" Tanya Aspros yang masih tidak percaya.

"Ya, dan masih ada lagi. Kemarin setelah makan malam, Kardia meneleponku untuk mencoba Yo! Video&Chat. Setelah mencoba, ternyata berhasil. Aku dapat melihat Kardia dan ruangannya, dan Kardia sebaliknya. Di tepat di belakang Kardia aku melihat gadis yang tak sengaja kuambil fotonya. Dan Kardia mengatakan bahwa di depat rak buku dibelakang, dia melihat gadis itu juga. Aku melihat kebelakang tidak ada siapa-siapa, ketika aku melihat ke depan laptopku, gadis itu meletakkan pisau di depan leher Kardia. Kardia langsung marah dan mengejar gadis itu, dan gadis itu kabur keluar kuil. Setelah Kardia keluar kuil, listrik di kuilku tiba-tiba mati. Dan aku langsung pergi ke tempat sumber listrik untuk mengecek kenapa listrik di kuil ini bisa mati tiba-tiba."

"Jadi, kemarin… Kardia-san…" Regulus, Yato dan Tenma langsung menoleh ke arah Kardia.

"Kau tidak sedang mengada-ada kan, Degel?" ujar Aspros-san, sementara wajah Defteros-san berubah menjadi pucat.

"Tidak, yang kuceritakan itu benar terjadi, dapat ditanyakan kebenarannya pada Kardia."

"Kardia-san tidak dilukai sama sekali oleh makhluk itu, kan?" Tanya Tenma

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Dan yang diceritakan Degel itu benar." Kata Kardia menggaruk kepalanya

"Sebenarnya, kemarin aku juga melihat gadis itu di dalam permainan yang kumainkan kemarin." Kata Regulus

"Permainan seperti apa?" Tanya Degel penasaran

"Ini…" Regulus menunjukkan selembaran yang terselip di laptop nya yang diberikan oleh Aiolia. "Permainan ini hanya dapat diakses jam 6 sore."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kertas ini, Regulus?" tanya Degel.

"Kertas itu terselip di laptop ku saat diberikan Aiolia."

"Jadi, ini dari abad 20?" tanya Kardia.

"Hmm… Iya…" Regulus menunduk

"Kalau begitu kita tanyakan langsung kepada orangnya." Kata Degel yang langsung membuka Yo! Messenger nya. "Aku tidak berteman dengan Aiolia. Ada yang tahu ID nya?" Tanya Degel.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab si kembar serempak

"Tidak." Jawab Yato dan Tenma serempak

"Aku lupa dan laptop ku rusak." Jawab Regulus

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya Camus?" Tanya Kardia

"Camus offline."

"Coba tanyakan ke Milo. Kau berteman dengan dia, kan?" Tanya Kardia lagi.

"Ya dan dia online sekarang."

"Coba tanyakan."

"Kau saja yang tanyakan." Degel langsung beranjak dari kursi.

Dan percakapan di antara mereka dimulai.

Acuario_Degel: _Milo_

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah balasan dari Milo

Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Yo! Degel!  
_Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Lama gak chat XD_  
Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Tumben chat_

Acuario_Degel: _Iya… Ini…_

Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Kangen ya? Kangen sama siapa nih? Sama aku atau sama Camus? _  
Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Aku juga kangen sama kamu nih :3_  
Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Apalagi sama si Kardia ^w^)/_

Acuario_Degel: _Milo… Sebenarnya…_

Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Kapan nih, ke abad 20? Kangen nih sama kalian XD_  
Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Ayo main kesini dong. Aku kangen sama kalian_

Acuario_Degel: _Milo, ini Kardia._

Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Kardia *w* Ternyata itu kamu. Aku kangen sama kamu *hug*_  
Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Ada angin apa nih? Pasti kamu kangen ya sama aku?_  
Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Lama gak ketemu. Tumben kamu chat pake Yo! Messengernya Degel_

Acuario_Degel: _Ada hal yang ingin kita tanyakan, tapi Degel suruh aku yang chat sama kamu  
_Acuario_Degel: _Soalnya dia gak mau chat sama kamu_

Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Aih, kejam banget sih Degel *pundung di pojokkan*_

Acuario_Degel: _Kamu berteman sama Aiolia, kan? Boleh minta ID nya ga?_

Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: TigerNeko_LeoAiolia

Kardia langsung "Add Friend" TigerNeko_LeoAiolia . Dan tinggal menunggu konfirmasi nya.

Acuario_Degel: _Oke, terima kasih Milo_

Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Tapi dia lagi pergi sampai besok_

Setelah melihat balasan Milo, Kardia langsung menanyakan ke yang lain.

"Aiolia pergi sampai besok hari. Padahal kita sedang penting sekali." Kata Kardia

"Berarti kita akan terus diterror." Kata Yato yang mukanya langsung pucat

"Hmmm… Bagaimana ya…" Defteros menggaruk kepala.

Tiba-tiba Milo membalas lagi

Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Sepertinya kalian ada sesuatu penting yang ingin disampaikan ke Aiolia_

Setelah melihat balasan Milo, Kardia langsung menanyakan ke yang lain lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya kan hal ini ke Milo?" Tanya Kardia

"Baiklah, daripada kita akan diterror terus seperti ini." Jawab Defteros.

"Oke."

Kardia kemudian membalas _chat_ Milo

Acuario_Degel: _Ya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi lewat _Yo! Video&Chat_ saja, ya._

Milo_the_HandsomeScorpion: _Oke ;)_

Kardia langsung mengundang Milo untuk Video Chat

"Halo Kardia! Halo Degel! Halo si trio imut! Halo kembar!" teriak Milo sambil melambaikan tangannya, sementara yang lain hanya Face Palm ria

"Milo. Kau tau permainan yang dimaksud di dalam kertas ini?" tanya Kardia sambil menunjukkan kertasnya Regulus ke Milo

"Ah, permainan itu! Kami pernah mencoba nya. Itu permainan Hotel Asylum 626. Kami mencobanya sebelum kalian datang ke abad ini. Tapi, kami hanya sampai di bagian kedua. Karena sudah ada larangan, jika bermain lebih jauh akan mengalami hal-hal yang ganjil. Di bagian kedua saja kami sudah mengalami hal-hal yang ganjil dan melihat penampakkan misterius, jadi kami tidak lanjutkan. Kau tidak melihat peringatannya?" Tanya Milo dengan eskpresi bingung

"Hey, Regulus, kau melihat peringatannya, tidak?" Tanya Kardia kepada Regulus

"Aku melihatnya, tapi kukira itu hanya pelengkap supaya permainan itu lebih seram, jadi kuabaikan." Regulus menunduk

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan marah kepada Regulus. Kami juga mengira itu adalah pelengkap supaya permainan itu menjadi lebih seram."

"Tapi kami diterror oleh gadis ini." Kata Kardia menunjukkan foto seorang gadis yang berpakaian maid berambut pirang.

"Sungguh?" tanya Milo

Tiba-tiba di kuil Milo pintu terbuka dan masuklah Kanon dan Deathmask

"Hoi Milo! Sedang apa kau?" tanya Deathmask yang langsung mendekati Milo.

"Hoo… Sedang Video Chat rupanya." Kata Kanon langsung mendekati. "Aspros! Defteros! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Jelas-jelas kami sedang Video Chat!" jawab si kembar serempak.

"Oh iya, hehehe…" Kanon terkekeh pelan.

"Hoo… Gold Saint abad 18 ternyata." Kata Deathmask. "Mereka kenapa, Milo?"

"Jadi…" Milo langsung menceritakan yang kami ceritakan kepada Deathmask.

"Ohh… Kalian baru diterror oleh dia, tidak apa-apa. Dia akan menerror selama 2 hari. Jika dia menerror mu dari kemarin, kemungkinan dia akan menghilang besok pagi. Tetapi, jika ada salah seorang dari kalian kemarin mendengar suara tangisan bayi, seorang dari kalian akan tertidur panjang seperti dan kalian terpaksa harus menyelesaikan permainan itu, karena itu pertanda permainan telah dimulai. Adakah seorang dari kalian mendengar tangisan bayi?" Tanya Deathmask

"Tangisan bayi?" tanya Yato

"Iya, tangisan bayi." Kata Deathmask. "Kau mendengarnya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Yato

"Baiklah. Mungkin sampai sini dulu. Aku ingin menonton film dengan Milo dan Kanon. Lebih baik kalian tanyakkan satu per satu Gold Saint, Pope dan Athena. Jika kalian perlu bantuan, langsung Video Chat kami." Kata Deathmask yang langsung mematikan Video Chat nya.

"Tangisan bayi?" tanya Kardia

"Kenapa harus tangisan bayi?" Aspros bingung

"Karena tangisan orang dewasa sudah biasa." Defteros lebih bingung.

"Apa kalian semua mendengar tangisan bayi?" Tanya Aspros

"Tidak." Jawab Kardia

"Kami tidak mendengar." Jawab Regulus, Tenma dan Yato

"Aku juga tidak. Kalau Aspros-san sendiri?" Tanya Degel kembali

"Aku sih tidak mendengar suara tangisan bayi, tetapi aku mendengar suara tangisan yang lain." Kata Aspros misterius

"Tangisan yang lain? Tangisan apa itu?" Tanya Regulus, Tenma dan Yato yang penasaran.

"Itu adalah tangisan…" Jawab Aspros lebih misterius.

"Tangisan?" yang lain makin penasaran.

"Tangisan…"

"Tangisan apa, Aspros?" Tanya Kardia yang sudah mulai naik darah.

"Itu adalah tangisan adik kembarku yang ketakutan karena peristiwa tadi malam." Jawab Aspros sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembil tersenyum menyeringai dan melirik adik kembarnya.

"Aspros!" Muka Defteros memerah.

"Ternyata, kau itu benar-benar cengeng." Ujar Kardia.

"Tidakk… Dia membual!" Defteros marah dan menunjuk Aspros

"Kalau aku membual, kenapa mukamu memerah?" Tanya Aspros yang menyeringai lagi.

"Huh!" Muka Defteros makin memerah.

"Ternyata Defteros-san menangis ya, tadi malam." Goda Regulus

"Tak disangka, seorang seperti Defteros-san itu cengeng… Hihihi…" Tenma dan Yato terkekeh pelan sambil menggoda Defteros.

"Kalian!" Defteros merasa semburat merah di pipinya bertambah. "Kakak! Sudah kubilang, jangan bongkar rahasia ini!" Defteros langsung marah-marah ke Aspros.

"Adikku, kakak tidak membongkar, kakak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh seseorang. Bukankah itu tidak sopan jika kita tidak menjawabnya, adikku?" Goda Aspros yang membuat Pipi Defteros makin memerah di kulit tan nya.

"Hahaha… Sudahlah Defteros-san. Kita juga takut kok." Regulus, Yato dan Tenma menenangkan Defteros.

"Tapi walaupun takut kita tidak akan menangis." Goda Kardia.

"Hmmph…" Degel menahan ketawa dan akhirnya tersenyum

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita tanya satu persatu orang di area Sanctuary?" Usul Tenma

"Ah iya, aku setuju denganmu." Kata Yato dan Regulus bersamaan

"Begini, Aspros-san dan Defteros-san bertanya ke Shion-san, Aldebaran-san, dan Manigoldo-san. Kardia-san dan Degel-san bertanya ke Asmita-san, Dohko-san, Sisyphus-san dan El Cid-san. Sementara kami akan bertanya ke Albafica-san, Pope-sama dan Athena-sama." Kata Tenma.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang. Ayo adikku." Kata Aspros yang meninggalkan kuil Aquarius diikuti dengan yang lain

"Panggil aku dengan nama saja!" Bentak Defteros yang mukanya mulai memerah.

"Hahahaha…" Semua nya tertawa kecuali Defteros.

TBC~

* * *

Yeayy.. Chapter 2 release :D *tepok tangan*  
Gomen readers, telat ngupdate. Bikin fic ini emang banyak sial nya, ini fic pernah kehapus, kompi rusak, segala macem Sampai gak dibolehin pegang kompi kecuali ada tugas (curhat dikit)  
Author sangat bersalah sekali kepada readers yang menunggu *bows*

Gomenne. Maafkan author yang masih noob ini TTwTT

Untuk para readers, author akan sangat senang bila memberi kritik dan saran / review dengan sopan ^^

Arigatou *bows*


End file.
